


Favorite Holiday

by StarStorm21



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Shaggy tries to figure out how he should feel about Halloween after the events of Goblin King.





	

Shaggy used to like Halloween. No he used to love it. Halloween was the one time of year when he could indulge in the creepy fun he actually liked knowing that it wasn’t actually dangerous. Sure there was usually a guy in a mask trying to steal or get revenge or something like that but the gang took care of them pretty quick. Shaggy would still love Halloween despite those who tried to ruin it. That was until last Halloween when the guy wanting to steal and get revenge wasn’t just a guy in a mask.

How was he supposed to enjoy Halloween again when he still had nightmares about that night? When he could still see his friends turning into mindless beasts?

“Shaggy!”

Shaggy was pulled out of his thoughts when a ball of pink lase and frills barreled into him. Once he got his footing back secured what had landed in his arms he looked down at his little sister smiling up at him.

“Shaggy, look at my costume?”

Shaggy looked over the outfit his sister was wearing and frowned in confusion. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Dracula’s daughter.” Sugie showed off her glaringly pink and black dress.

“What…? Oh you mean like from the dolls.”

Sugie had recently gotten into a line of dolls that were extremely commercialized versions of the children of popular monsters. As someone who had taught at a school with the actual children of those monsters he found it rather insulting.

“Hey Sugie, I’m going to tell you a secret Dracula’s daughter like doesn’t really look like that.”

“She doesn’t?”

“Nope she’s got like long purple hair, and wears a purple dress with a red sash.”

“Ooh she sounds pretty, can I be her?”

Shaggy thought about it. “Like I don’t see why not.”

Sugie’s face lit up and she jumped out of his hold. She then grabbed his hand and started dragging him to her room.

“Come on show me how to be Dracula’s daughter!”

Shaggy couldn’t help but smile at his little sister’s enthusiasm. Ok maybe he did still like Halloween a little.


End file.
